The present disclosure relates to a library for the storage and transfer of data, and more specifically, to a self-cooled data storage library having a media acclimation device for gradually acclimating data storage cartridges and/or media.
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is typically stored on the media contained in data storage cartridges that are, in turn, stored at storage slots or locations and the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such data storage cartridges, are also commonly referred to as “removable media.” The media in data storage cartridges also referred to as data storage cartridge media or data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored, and which optionally may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, COMPACTFLASH™, SMARTMEDIA™, MEMORY STICK™, etc.), or other suitable media. An example of a data storage cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
In addition to data storage media, automated data storage libraries typically comprise data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the data storage cartridge media. Further, automated data storage libraries typically comprise I/O stations at which data storage cartridges are supplied or added to, or removed from, the library. The transport of data storage cartridges between data storage slots, data storage drives, and I/O stations is typically accomplished by one or more robotic accessors. Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected data storage cartridges from the storage slots within the automated data storage library and transporting such cartridges to the data storage drives by moving, for example, in the horizontal (X) and vertical (Y) directions.
Efforts to improve the performance of traditional data storage centers attempt to minimize the cost of processing and storing data. One option that is employed to reduce operational costs of data centers is to run the equipment in the data center at the high end of its environmental operational limits, thereby reducing cooling requirements and operational costs of the data center. In other words, data centers are running increasingly hot and more humid conditions than traditional data centers in an attempt to reduce operating costs. Magnetic tape may be susceptible to degradation when exposed to these unfavorable conditions, and therefore, this option may have negative implications for magnetic tape libraries.
In an effort to control the environment within data storage libraries so as to provide improved working conditions for data storage media, data storage drives, etc., particularly magnetic tape media and drives, environmental conditioning units may be associated with and/or incorporated into the data storage libraries themselves to control the temperature, humidity and/or other environmental conditions within the interior of the data storage library. While these environmental conditioning units may effectively control the temperature, humidity and/or other conditions within the data storage libraries, the environmental conditions of the area surrounding the libraries remain largely unchanged, with conditions often being higher in both temperature and humidity. While this may allow a data center to operate at reduced costs, it may also result in a marked temperature differential between the interior and exterior environments of the data storage libraries with environmental conditioning units. Such a temperature differential may prove problematic during service of the data storage library and/or replacement of data storage library components such as data storage cartridges, data storage drives, etc., as condensation may develop on replacement cartridges and other service parts during installation and/or removal from the data storage library. Condensation formation and accumulation on such sensitive componentry, including particularly magnetic tape media, cartridges and drives, may cause degraded performance and in worst case scenarios, component failure and/or data loss.